Ayer 11, hoy 25
by PrincesaLuna23
Summary: Capitulo corto...hasta que tenga un poco mas de inspiración
1. Un deseo de Cumpleaños

**Ayer 11, hoy 25**

**Capitulo 1**

**Ben 10 no me pertenece, esto es solo para pasar el tiempo, lo mismo con la película "Si tuviera 30"**

**Referencias: **_**BLABLA:**_** relata algún hecho del pasado o algún sueño**

"**BLABLA": pensamientos**

* * *

Era un día soleado, muy bonito; los rayos de sol se asomaban por la ventana de la habitación de una jovencita llamada Gwendolyn Tenyson. Ella se despertó en el instante en que uno de los rayos calidos del sol tocara su delicado rostro, no perdió más tiempo y se puso su mejor ropa. ¿El motivo? Pues era su cumpleaños numero 11 y ella ya tenia planeada toda la celebración para esa noche.

-Gwen… ¡Oh! Ya veo que estas despierta jovencita, es hora de ir a la escuela- le dijo su mamá

-Ma, ¿no te olvidas de algo?

-¡Oh si!, ¡feliz cumpleaños hijita mía! Casi me olvido, si no te tuviera no se que seria de mi agenda y de los días festivos de la familia- dijo su mamá riéndose

-No esta bien mamá, ya estoy lista bajo a desayunar y me voy a la escuela

-Recuerda que aparte de tus amigas también vendrá Ben a visitarte

-¿Qué? ¿El no tenia planes para esta noche?, se suponía que era yo y mis invitados

-Gwen no seas así, es tu primo como no se van a reunir a celebrar su cumpleaños sabiendo que el también cumple años hoy

-Ok que venga, pero que no haga nada para ponerme en ridículo

-Gwen si sigues con esa actitud suspendemos la fiesta de hoy

-¡No mamá!

-Tú eliges

-Bueno esta bien lo voy a tratar bien- dijo Gwen de mala gana

Ella desayunó y se fue a la escuela, al llegar se encontró con alguien que no quería ver a tan temprana hora en ese día tan especial

-¡Feliz cumpleaños tonta! Espero que los 11 años no te dejen tantas arrugas como los 10

-¡Feliz cumpleaños para ti baboso! Espero que con los 11 dejes de ser un poco bobo

-Gwen eres una vieja cruel

-Ben, ¿a quien le dices vieja cruel? Te puedo desaparecer con unos de mis hechizos

-¿Ah si? No te olvides que tengo el omnitrix y te puedo dejar hecha puré

-Hola Gwen, yo con las chicas queríamos saber a que hora es tu cumpleaños- dijo una chica con permanente que llevaba puesta ropa de marca

-Hola Laura, la fiesta empieza a las 19:00 hs.

-Lo siento, se nos será imposible, tenemos mucha tarea que hacer, y para hacerla tenemos que ir a la biblioteca ya que no contamos con los libros necesarios

-En mi casa hay una gran biblioteca, si quieren hacemos la tarea allí

-El tema es que James Jones también esta en el trabajo con nosotras y queda mal excluirlo del trabajo al menos que también lo invites junto con algunos amigos

-Si por mi no hay problema, es mas si quieren organizo todo el trabajo para que tengamos menos tarea que hacer

-¡Sabia que lo entenderías! Nos vemos a las 19:00, vamos chicas- y otras dos chicas que parecían clones de Laura (excepto por la permanente) se fueron con ella al salon de clases

Gwen saludaba a sus "amigas" con la mano, mientras Ben la miraba enojado

-No se como eres su amiga, ellas ni te dan la hora

-Ben no es así

-Solo míralas caminar, caminan con la nariz tan parada que hasta le sangra de tanta altura

Gwen se rió y le dijo a su primo que lo esperaría en su fiesta a las 18:30, así ella le daba indicaciones para no pasar el ridículo en su propia fiesta. El día transcurrió de lo más normal; al llegar de la escuela Gwen hizo el trabajo que sus "amigas" le habían pedido y después de eso busco su libro de hechizos para practicar. Esa rutina de los hechizo se repetía todos los días después del verano que paso con Ben y el abuelo Max, le resultaba divertido y cada día que pasaba se hacia mas experta. Ella leía su libro para ver que hechizo practicaba ese día, cuando sus ojos se posaron en uno que le pareció bastante interesante

-"Hechizo para cumplir deseos en el día de su natalicio" parece ser interesante- se dijo- veamos hay que leer esta frase y después pedir su deseo con toda devoción.

-¡¡Gwen Feliz Cumpleaños!! – abrieron la puerta de la habitación de ella sus padres

-¡No me asusten así! ¿Cuando podré tener mi propia privacidad? ¿O debo tener 25 años para tenerlo?

-Querida si quisieras tener 25 te faltan por lo menos unos 14 años y todavía tienes 11- se escucho una voz fastidiosa detrás de los padres de Gwen

-Por lo menos sabes sumar y restar, ¿Por qué llegaste tan temprano?

-Tenia que darte un presente antes que llegaran tus "amigas"- contesto Ben

-Chicos los dejamos solos un rato, no nos extrañen- dijieron los padres de Gwen

-¿Y que me querés dar?, espero que no sea de esas cosas pegajosas que coleccionas

-No tonta, es esto- Ben le da un álbum de recuerdos del verano que pasaron con el abuelo, habían muchas fotos de ellos dos, aunque se llevaban mal no sabían el porque siempre elegían pasar el tiempo juntos.

-Gracias Ben, te debo el regalo todavía, pero es que no he terminado el trabajo con las chicas y por eso se me hizo difícil conseguirte un regalo-

-No importa Gwen, pero creo que esas chicas te están usando-

-No, es solo tu imaginación, si querés, ¿podrías ir a ver la sala si no falta nada para la fiesta?

-Si, no hay problema tú práctica tu hechizo, si te sale bien me podrías concederme el deseo de que me regalen la figura de acción de los súper sumos que me falta

-Ben, no es para esas cosas mis hechizos, siempre dicen que al cambiar la realidad con alguno de ellos trae desgracias para los involucrados-

-Bueno esta bien no te pediré nada- se retiro de la habitación de ella

Gwen cerro la puerta lo mas rápido que pudo, busco el hechizo y lo leyó cuidadosamente, cuando logro recordarlo empezó a conjurarlo

-Hoy empieza un nuevo viaje, todo lo que haga determinara mi destino. Hoy cumpliré mi deseo y no habrá nada ni nadie que no permita que se cumpla mi mayor anhelo…ahora debo decir mi deseo en voz alta- se dijo- deseo que James Jones sea mi novio

-Ah… ¿ese es el tonto te gusta?- dijo Ben detrás de ella a carcajadas

-No te metas en mis asuntos y, ¿que haces acá? ¿No es que estabas esperando a mis amigas?-

-Tus "amigas" ya llegaron te están esperando abajo junto con tu querido James Jones- bajo a la sala a las carcajadas

Gwen no termino su hechizo. "Bueno el próximo año será" se dijo y bajo a donde estaban sus supuestas "amigas".

-Hola chicas, ya termine la tarea así que podemos disfrutar de la fiesta sin pensar de la escuela-

-Gracias Gwen, no sabes el esfuerzo que nos ahorraste- le dijo Laura

-¿Qué quieren que hagamos? Tengo de todo un poco, podríamos escuchar música, bailar…

-¿Sabes que? Vamos a jugar al paraíso en el closet

-Gwen ese juego no me gusta para nada- le susurro Ben

-Ben es mi fiesta así que se hará lo que yo quiera-

-Si Ben, ¿porque no mejor vas hasta donde están los padres de Gwen y vuelves cuando te llamemos?- dijo Laura con una mirada maliciosa-

-Esta bien, haré lo que usted diga reina de las ovejas- burlándose del cabello de Laura, el retiro hacia la cocina donde estaban los padres de Gwen

-Gracias por librarme de el, realmente no quería que viniera y perdónalo por lo que dijo es realmente un fastidio cuando quiere. ¿Y como se juega a paraíso en el closet?

-Es muy fácil Gwen, te vendamos los ojos y te encerramos en el closet, una vez allí te enviaremos a James para que el te saque esa venda y te bese- le explico Laura

-No entiendo el objetivo del juego, pero si James Jones me va a besar no hay problema-

Laura y las chicas le vendaron los ojos a Gwen y la encerraron en el closet, mientras tanto Ben cansado de esperar se dirigió a la sala, encontrándose al las amigas de Gwen y el supuesto tonto que a ella le gustaba saliendo de la casa

-¿Y Gwen donde esta?- pregunto preocupado al ver que ella no estaba en el grupo

-Ella esta en el closet, te tiene que decir algo importante, nosotros los esperaremos afuera de la casa-

Ben abrió el closet, allí estaba Gwen con los ojos vendados y una cara que mezclaba miedo y felicidad; el se acerco para saber si estaba bien cuando sin pensarlo ella lo abrazo y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios

-Gwen ¿Qué haces?, no soy James Jones

-¿Ben?- se saco la venda rápidamente- ¿Qué haces acá? ¿Y los otros?

-Están afuera

-Eres un tonto, algo les dijiste para que se fueran así – los dos salieron del closet- Arruinaste la fiesta, no quiero verte nunca mas- ella entro otra vez sola al closet, le puso traba y cerro los ojos con fuerza

-Gwen déjame entrar, te quiero explicarlas cosas-

-No déjame tranquila, quiero privacidad, y no quiero esperar a tener 25 para tenerla

-Gwen tendré que usar el omnitrix para poder entrar

-No quiero que entres, estoy cansada que por tu culpa nunca me consideren como una chica popular- seguía gritando- ¡¡¡DESEARIA TENER 25 Y SER UNA CHICA LINDA Y POPULAR!!!- grito con todas las fuerzas.

En esos instantes su cuerpo empezó a iluminarse de una manera muy extraña, ella no entendía nada de lo que le estaba sucediendo, nunca en su vida había visto un brillo igual. Empezó a tener miedo, mientras esa luz la cegaba por completo, no veía nada hasta que volvio a despertar. Ella abrió sus ojos y miro a su alrededor, los rayos de sol se asomaban por la ventana de su habitación como siempre, solo que había un problema… ella no estaba en su habitación…

* * *

**N/a: hola a todos!!! Nueva historia!!! No se si les va a gustar mucho, lo escribí basándome en parte en la película "Si tuviera 30".**

**Bueno estaré esperando reviews comentándome si les gusto o no, o si quieren sugerirme algo, así lo voy mejorando, en mi opinión siento que algo le falto al capitulo pero no se que. Pronto los tendré con nuevo capitulo de este fic y de los otros (se me han bloqueado las ideas jajaja). Nos vemos, se cuidan =) **


	2. No se ni en donde estoy parada

**Ayer 11, hoy 25**

**Capitulo 2: No se ni en donde estoy parada**

**Ben 10 no me pertenece, esto es solo para pasar el tiempo, lo mismo con la película "Si tuviera 30"**

**Referencias: **_**BLABLA:**_** relata algún hecho del pasado o algún sueño**

"**BLABLA": pensamientos**

* * *

Gwen despertó y miro a su alrededor. "¿En donde estoy?", se pregunto para sus adentros. Se levanto de la cama en donde hace unos minutos atrás estaba durmiendo. Empezó a caminar por la habitación, al parecer ella se encontraba en un departamento, ¿pero como había llegado hasta ahí? Sus pensamientos se descolocaron cuando vio una chica de unos 25 años en frente de ella , quiso preguntarle en donde estaba pero notaba algo raro, esa chica… hacia las mismas acciones que ella, se acerco un poco mas y la chica también cuando de repente se choco contra un espejo. Todo este tiempo ella había estado viendo su propio reflejo, realmente el shock de haberse despertado en un lugar que no era su casa le había afectado mucho. Se miro detenidamente en ese espejo, tenia un cuerpo perfecto, unas curvas que dejarían a mas de un hombre desear pasar una noche con ella, su cabello le llegaba a la mitad de su espalda, sumando a todo eso ella vestía un camisón de color celeste muy sexy cosa que en su vida nunca se había imaginado usar algo así. Dejó de observar su cuerpo para seguir recorriendo el lugar, todo estaba desordenado dando indicios en que la noche anterior se hubiera llevado a cabo una fiesta. Ella todavía no logra asimilar nada de lo que estaba pasando cuando la puerta del departamento se abre, y entra una chica de cabello lacio que usa ropa de las marcas mas famosas que pudieran existir en la galaxia.

-¡Gwen te he llamado como 10 veces y recién te despiertas!- le grito ella

-¿Sabes quien soy? ¿Y tu quien eres?-

-Creo que bebiste demasiado anoche- mirando a su alrededor- hasta parece que trajiste la fiesta de tu cumpleaños hasta tu propio departamento-

-¿Anoche fue mi cumpleaños? ¿Cuantos años tengo?- le pregunto desesperada

-Tenés 25, ¿o ya se te olvido?

-No es un error, tengo 11 años, no puedo tener 25

-Gwen, esto es muy serio, todavía no se te ha pasado el efecto del alcohol y tienes que presentarte en tu cuartel general

-¿Tengo un cuartel general?

-Creo que tendrás que tomarte el día, no te preocupes le diré a Mike que se encargue de las cosas

-¿Quien es Mike?

-Mike ¡dah! Tu novio tonta, ese que esta al lado tuyo en esa fotografía- le muestra un portarretrato en la que aparece una Gwen de unos 18 años junto con un chico rubio alto de ojos azules

-Ahh… con que el es mi novio- lo dijo en un tono ente tonto y gracioso, que le hizo despertar una gran preocupación a su acompañante.

-Es peor de lo que imagine, ¿Sabes? te llevare a la casa de tus padres y le diré a Mike que te tomaras una o dos semanas, este trabajo de salvar el planeta te esta poniendo bastante rarita-

-¿Yo salvo el planeta?- y en ese momento se le cruzo por la cabeza alguien que ni ella se hubiera imaginado- ¿Y Ben?

-¿Ben? ¿Tu primo?, ese se hizo el héroe hasta que se aburrió ¿no te acuerdas?, bueno es lógico hace años que no se ven

-Ah no me acordaba-

-Mejor no hables en todo el camino, te llevare a la casa de tus padres y veras como en una o dos semanas te sentís mejor-

Esa chica a la que aun no conocía su nombre aparentemente parecía ser amiga de ella, pero igual no hablo en todo el camino, solo le bastaba saber que llegaría a casa de sus padres y ellos le explicarían todo.

-Bueno ya llegamos- esa chica le dio unas llaves a Gwen y bajo su equipaje del auto- voy a venir dentro de dos semanas, le voy a decir a Mike que estas aquí para que venga verte, nos vemos Gwen- arrancó el auto y se perdió en la distancia

Ella entro a la que supuestamente fue su casa alguna vez, ya tenia ganas de ver a sus padres y explicarles todo lo sucedido, ellos si le creerían. Entro pero no había nadie, pensó que tal vez estarían durmiendo así que fue a su habitación, pero no había nadie, volvió a la sala y vio una nota de sus padres

"_Gwen: Gracias por el crucero que nos regalaste por nuestro aniversario, cuida bien la casa mientras no estemos. Ken ira a ver si todo esta en orden, cuando estés salvando al mundo, así que no te preocupes mucho. Te queremos Mamá y Papá_"

-Mis padres se fueron de viaje y no me llevaron- no podía creer la actitud de sus padres y tampoco sabía nada de eso de salvar el mundo. "¿No era Ben el encargado de todo eso?" se pregunto, cuando se le ocurrió una buena idea- El abuelo Max sabrá algo de todo lo que ha pasado y de seguro el creerá mi historia- y con los ánimos renovados salio de su casa y se dirigió a donde vivía el abuelo Max. Pero al salir se choco con alguien, era su hermano Ken, estaba tan cambiado que ella casi por unos instantes no lo había reconocido

-Gwen, estuvo espectacular la fiesta de anoche, la chica rubia que me presentaste saldrá conmigo esta noche

-Ken, ¿Qué día es hoy?

-Hermanita creo que es verdad lo que Mike me dijo cuando me fui, bebiste demasiado.

-Que me importa lo que diga ese tal Mike, todo el mundo dice que es mi novio pero no siento nada por el.-

-¿Qué?, entonces explícame esto- toma su mano y le señala un anillo de compromiso que portaba su delicado dedo

-¿Desde cuando lo tengo?- se pregunto sorprendida

-Desde anoche, ¿no recuerdas que todos en la fiesta te felicitaban?

-Ah… si ya lo recuerdo- le dijo- "Mentira, lo ultimo que recuerdo es que me encerré en el closet en mi fiesta de 11 años"- se dijo ella para sus adentros- creo que todos tienen razón, bebí demasiado anoche y necesito unas vacaciones-

-¿Así que estas de vacaciones? Que suerte, yo no puedo dejar el trabajo de la oficina.

-Que pena, Ken me tengo que ir, tengo un asunto pendiente, si querés uno de estos días podríamos juntarnos a tomar un café

-Si, pero antes de que vuelvas al trabajo, sino no tenes tiempo para nada

-Ok, será antes de que vuelva a trabajar, nos vemos- y se fue a buscar al abuelo

Cuando llego al lugar, reconoció al instante el camper donde el vivía, esa vieja cosa la recordaba con cariño, vivió el mejor verano de su vida recorriendo el país sobre sus ruedas, y era seguro que su querido abuelo estaría allí. Toco la puerta, estaba ansiosa de verlo. "¿Habrá cambiado o seguirá igual?" se preguntaba, según esa vez que su yo del futuro la llevo a ella y a Ben al futuro de Ben 10.000, el abuelo Max no había cambiado nada a excepción de su brazo que era mecánico.

Se acerco a la puerta, los nervios la tenían loca. ¿Qué haría? ¿El abuelo le creería su historia? No sabía pero era bueno hablar con alguien que no pensara que ella estaba loca, además necesitaba que alguien le contara todo lo que había pasado durante esa etapa que no recordaba. Golpeo suavemente la puerta, tal vez no estaría, tal vez estaría ayudando a Ben a ser héroe o algo así. Pero se equivoco, alguien le contesto del otro lado que pronto abriría la puerta, ella espero; la puerta se abrió lentamente. Pero tal fue su sorpresa al ver que la persona que le abrió la puerta no era su abuelo, quien le abrió la puerta era un apuesto joven, un poco descuidado en su aspecto, pero bien sexy que cautivo al instante el corazón de Gwen. Tenia ojos verdes al igual que ella, y cabello castaño, se notaba que no se afeitaba desde hace una semana lo cual hacia resaltar de alguna extraña manera la atracción que ella sentía por el. Pero ese apuesto joven no la intimido y se lleno de coraje para poder hablar.

-Disculpe, ¿Maxwell Tenyson vive aquí?- pregunto tímidamente…

* * *

**N/a: Bueno acá les dejo el segundo capitulo, no pude hacerlo mas largo =P. Pronto el tercer capitulo!!! =) (lo tengo escrito es que me falta corregirlo =P ) Se cuidan, nos vemos!! ;)**

**P.D.: Acepto reviews anónimos**


	3. Recordando parte de mi pasado

**Ayer 11, hoy 25**

**Capitulo 3: Recordando parte de mi pasado**

**Ben 10 no me pertenece, esto es solo para pasar el tiempo, lo mismo con la película "Si tuviera 30"**

**Referencias: **_**BLABLA:**_** relata algún hecho del pasado o algún sueño**

"**BLABLA": pensamientos**

* * *

-Disculpe, ¿Maxwell Tenyson vive aquí?- pregunto tímidamente

-No, cara de vomito- dijo descaradamente el joven, para ser muy apuesto se comportaba muy inmaduramente

-¿Ben?- pregunto, pues esas actitudes solo venían de una sola persona

-Si estupida, si vienes solamente para burlarte en mi cara como lo haces siempre, mejor que te vallas no estoy para soportarte- cerró la puerta dejándola a Gwen sin palabras. Pero ella no se rindió y volvió a tocar, ahora si que Ben estaba enojado cuando le volvió a abrir.

-Gwen, ya se que eres la niña perfecta de la familia, y que yo solo soy una vergüenza desde que deje de utilizar el omnitrix cuando la tierra mas me necesitaba, pero eso no me hace no tener una vida tranquila lejos de todos los que me molestaron alguna vez-

-Ben, no se como explicarte pero quiero que me dejes entrar, necesito hablar con alguien, si no quieres hablar conmigo esta bien, pero déjame entrar para hablar con el abuelo- los ojos de Gwen se empezaron a llenar de lagrimas

-Gwen, tu y yo sabemos muy bien que el abuelo murió hace 7 años- esa era la gota que rebalso el vaso, ella se puso a llorar sin consuelo

-¡NO! ¡ESO NO ES VERDAD! – Gwen tenía una crisis de nervios-

-Gwen cálmate, no quise ser duro contigo; siempre siendo un estupido, Benjamín Tenyson cuando vas a hacer algo bien?- ella seguía llorando sin hacer caso a lo que el decía- Gwen es mejor que entres y tomes un poco de agua- la hace entrar al camper.

Una vez dentro del camper, Ben trato de tranquilizarla, pero ella seguía con una crisis de nervios que daba miedo.

-¿Sabes que? Mejor me voy a caminar por ahí, no estoy para soportarte- dijo el

-No espera- le sujeto la mano con fuerzas- ya estoy mejor ¿Podríamos hablar?- las lagrimas seguían corriendo por su rostro

-Está bien, contarme que es lo que esta pasando, debe ser algo grave para que recurras a mi ayuda; pero antes de nada quiero que te seques esas lagrimas, no me gusta ver llorar a una chica por mi culpa- se quedo junto con ella, inexplicablemente era algo que el no soportaba verla llorar

-¿Cómo? ¿Ya no nos vemos como antes?- le decía mientras trataba de secar sus húmedos ojos

-No desde que me dejaste claro que tú eras demasiado autosuficiente como para necesitar mi ayuda

-¿Yo dije eso? ¿Pero cuándo?

-Cuando empezaste a ser la salvadora del mundo

-¿Y a ti no era que te gustaba ser héroe?

-No desde la muerte del abuelo- el se puso triste al igual que Gwen

-Ben, dejemos de lado todo lo que te haya dicho durante todos estos años, necesito que me ayudes, hoy desperté sin recordar nada de lo que he hecho de mi vida, estoy rodeada de extraños y hasta dicen que estoy comprometida- Ben se sobresalto ante la noticia

-¿Tu comprometida? No te lo puedo creer

-Yo menos, no recuerdo nada desde la noche que cumplimos 11 años. Después de encerrarme en el closet y gritarte ¿que fue lo que paso después?

-Que no iba a pasar, saliste me gritaste mas cosas sin sentido y después fuiste a buscar a tus "amigas" y al imbécil del que estabas enamorada; yo volví a casa y desde esa noche nuestra amistad cambio mucho- saca un viejo álbum con fotos que Gwen reconoció enseguida

-Es el álbum que me regalaste, ¿no?- pregunto

-Si me lo devolviste cuando el abuelo murió, me dijiste que no necesitabas tener recuerdos de ese viaje-

-Pero aquí agregaste más fotos-

-Si algunas de cuando volvimos a ser alguna vez lejana equipo y otras tuyas y mías de la escuela-

-Acá hay una mía junto con mis amigas, me pregunto que habrá sido de la vida de Laura

-¿Laura? ¿La reina de las ovejas? La última vez que supe de ella es que era tu asistente personal y que se había hecho un alisado químico para no tener tantos rulos en la cabeza-

-Entonces esa era Laura…- Gwen al fin reconoció a la chica que la había llevado a la casa de sus padres

Gwen siguió observando el álbum, miraba detenidamente todos los detalles de cada foto, pero no podía recordar nada de esos hechos, sentía que no los había vivido. Su atención se centro en una muy especial, en esa foto estaba ella con un hermoso vestido blanco en brazos de un joven de cabello color azabache; el llevaba puesto un traje muy elegante de color negro y del otro lado de la foto estaba Ben con un traje azul oscuro junto a una chica japonesa que llevaba puesto un vestido rosado pálido.

-¿Y con quienes estamos en esta foto?- pregunto ella sin entender nada y muriéndose "inexplicablemente" de los celos por la chica que estaba al lado de Ben

-¿No los recuerdas? El buenito de tu ex, Kevin Levin junto con mi ex Julie-

-¿Kevin fue mi novio?- grito aterrada – ¿Cuando sucedió eso?

-Cuando teníamos 15, el abuelo desapareció y volvimos a hablarnos por un tiempo para encontrarlo, ahí fue cuando volvimos a ver a Kevin con su truquito de "Soy un niño bueno"- lo dijo en un tono burlón que hizo reír por unos segundos a Gwen- y vos le creíste el cuento. Tuviste una relación con el y yo por mi parte con Julie que era compañera mía de la escuela. Después nos enteramos que Kevin solo fingía para obtener una vez mas el Omnitrix y unir fuerzas con Vilgax.

-¿Y después que sucedió?

-Aparte de que tu lo derrotaste con tus poderes alienígenas…

-¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¿Dijiste que tengo poderes alienígenas?

-Si, te enteraste cuando nuestra abuela Verdona vino a la Tierra y nos conoció, nos dijo que tus poderes provenían de nuestra herencia extraterrestre-

-No lo puedo creer. ¿Yo un hibrido alienígena?

-No es para tanto, lo asumiste bastante bien incluso peleaste con ella porque quería destruir tu cuerpo

-¿Quería destruir mi cuerpo?

-Si pero la hiciste entrar en razón y no te molesto mas por un buen tiempo

-Creo que nos salimos un poco del tema, al final no terminaste de contar lo que paso con Kevin y esa chica que era tu ex

-Kevin como siempre se salio con la suya y escapo, ahora debe estar de fugitivo en cualquier lugar del universo, pero eso ya no me importa- se levanto de donde estaba sentado a buscar una cerveza

-¿Y la chica? ¿Julie?-

-¿Ella? solo le importe por un tiempo solo por el Omnitrix, como cualquier ex lo primero que hizo fue escapar junto con tu peor enemigo como amante

-Lo siento Ben, no sabia que ella se escapo con Kevin, de seguro que los odias a los dos

-No mejor para mi, ya no son estorbos pero es una lastima porque aunque ellos dos desaparecieron de mi vida, nunca tuve la oportunidad de decirle a ella todo lo que la quería- esas palabras descolocaron del todo a Gwen

-¿Y el abuelo cuéntame como murió?

-El murió cuando teníamos 18 años, de un ataque cardiaco producido por mi culpa-

-¡No! No puede ser tu culpa, tu querías mucho al abuelo

-Es que me negué a seguir usando el Omnitrix, y tuve una discusión muy fuerte con el minutos antes de que sufriera un infarto- las imágenes volvían a la cabeza de Ben otra vez culpándolo del cruel destino del abuelo

_-Abuelo debes entender, yo la amo_

_-¿No has considerado los riesgos? ¿Crees que tus padres y los de ella aceptaran lo que sientes? Y más aun todavía, ¿ella siente lo mismo por vos?_

_-Estoy seguro que no, pero luchare por su amor_

_-¡Eres Ben Tenyson el Héroe del Mundo! ¡Cualquier cosa que hagas bajo ese nombre te puede costar la vida!_

_-Si es así no seré mas Ben Tenyson El Héroe, solamente seré Benjamín Tenyson un hombre común desde hoy-y con un artefacto alienígena retira el Omnitrix de su muñeca para cumplir el juramento de ser un hombre común el resto de su vida-_

_Esos instantes Ben los recordaba como una película en cámara lenta, los momentos entre que Ben retira el Omnitrix para siempre de su muñeca y los instantes en los que va a socorrer al abuelo mientras veía como se desploma en el piso victima de un ataque cardiaco mortal; parecen una película de terror que quedo grabada en la mente de Ben_

-Después no me hablaste nunca mas, hasta el día de hoy-

-¿Hacia 7 años que no te hablaba?, no puede ser

-Gwen ¿cómo es posible que no te acuerdes nada de lo que ha pasado durante todos estos años?

-No lo se Ben, por eso estoy aquí, para que alguien crea lo que me esta pasando y no piense que estoy loca-

-¿Quieres sentirte mejor? Yo creo que dices la verdad- le dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Enserio? ¡Gracias!- lo abraza fuerte mientras un rubor se apodera del rostro de Ben

Ellos siguieron hablando toda la tarde hasta el anochecer, el le ayudaba a recordar cosas que ella ni se imaginaba que habían pasado, hasta que tocaron la puerta del camper; Ben fue a ver quien era pues no esperaba a nadie…

-Hola Ben, tanto tiempo- era Mike Morningstar, el novio de Gwen

-Hola Mike, si quieres pasar Gwen se encuentra aquí-

Mike entro al camper, no se sorprendió la forma en que lo tenia Ben, ya estaba acostumbrado a ver esos desordenes en la vida de Ben

-Veo que sigues con tu genial estilo de vida- dijo sarcásticamente

-Si no me quejo, vivo mejor así – le contesto sin darle la mínima importancia

-Gwen te estuve buscando por todos lados necesito hablar contigo amor-

-Ok, cuando quieras podes empezar a hablar-

-Quiero que sea en un lugar mejor que este, no quiero que escuche nuestra conversación gente a quien no le interesan las cosas de los plomeros- haciendo alusión a Ben

-Esta bien Mike si quieres hablar en privado con Gwen usa el baño, o se pueden retirar porque yo no pienso irme, porque es mi casa- dijo Ben desafiándolo

-¡Ben!

-No Gwen, no gastes tus palabras en el, no se todavía porque viniste a verlo, después de todas las cosas que te ha dicho a lo largo de tu vida-

-Existe el perdón, es por eso que vine

-¿Tu perdonándolo? ¿Cuando hace unos días atrás deseabas que el no fuera parte de tu familia? No te entiendo Gwen

-Mike son mis decisiones y si no te gustan ahí esta la puerta- dijo furiosa-

-Esta bien se puede quedar- dijo a regañadientes- Gwen, Charmcaster está planeando algo para desaparecerte del universo y ha unido fuerzas con una entidad desconocida para cometer su fin

-¿Y qué debo hacer yo ante todo esto?- pregunto sin saber qué hacer

-Debemos esconderte por algún tiempo, hasta que investiguemos mas sobre esa entidad desconocida y los planes que tiene en mente al unir fuerzas con Charmcaster

-¿Y no es mejor que ella se la enfrente? Yo cuando era héroe no me escondía de Vilgax-

-Si hasta que retiraste el omnitrix de tu brazo y tuvimos que hacernos cargo de las amenazas alienígenas contra el planeta y el resto del universo

-¡Ya basta los dos! Si quieren ayudarme en algo empiecen por pelear menos entre los dos, no me siento bien en estos momentos como para escucharlos discutir

-Gwen, lo siento- dijo Ben

-¿Lo sientes? Desde cuando actúas así Ben?

-Mike, ella es parte de mi familia y me importa mucho, no quiero que otra tragedia como la del abuelo pase otra vez

-¿Ahora te entro el amor de primo?- los sarcasmos de Mike iban en aumento

-¡Mike, ya basta! Dime tu plan para afrontar esta situación y por favor no quiero que los dos sigan discutiendo ¿Se lo tengo que repetir un millón de veces para que dejen de pelear?- Gwen estaba hasta su punto máximo de tolerancia

-Está bien amor no quiero verte enojada el plan consiste en esconderte en algún lugar junto con algunos de nuestros agentes como tus guardaespaldas hasta que tengamos seguridad de contra quienes nos enfrentamos

-Pero sus agentes son muy torpes, descubrirán en menos de 5 segundos el escondite de Gwen

-Eso es verdad Mike, tengo una mejor idea si es que no te molesta- la mirada de Gwen se vuelve hacia la de Ben, este la mira sin entender nada pero algo le dice que su prima lo involucrara en un gran problema…

* * *

**N/a: Hola a todos después de tanto tiempo!!! Me había quedado sin compu y no podía actualizar mis fics **

**=( . de a poquito tratare de actualizarlos a todos, en próximas actualizaciones:**

***La pelea entre Ben y Kevin por el corazón de Gwen y el regreso de ella en la Traición**

***Momentos culminantes de Secretos de Familia no se los pierdan!!!**

**Los actualizare ni bien termine de escribirlos, nos vemos!!! Se cuidan =)**


	4. Pesadillas y Confesiones

**Ayer 11, hoy 25**

**Capitulo 4: Pesadillas y Confesiones**

**Ben 10 no me pertenece, esto es solo para pasar el tiempo, lo mismo con la película "Si tuviera 30"**

**Referencias: **_**BLABLA:**_** relata algún hecho del pasado o algún sueño**

"**BLABLA": pensamientos**

**ZzzzZ: separacion de escenas**

Sus ojos se abrieron abruptamente, era la tercer pesadilla que tenía en esa semana, no podía recordar nada, solo pocas imágenes borrosas donde perdía a su familia. Sumándole a todo eso estaba viviendo unos días en la casa de sus tíos (los padres de Ben) hasta que el consiguiera un lugar mejor donde esconderse. Tenía miedo, todavía era una niña encerrada en el cuerpo de una mujer, y aunque no quería reconocerlo, le daba la razón a Ben por no haber disfrutado más de su niñez. Estaba sola en un mundo de adultos, un mundo muy cruel en donde no podía confiar en nadie salvo en una sola persona… en Ben; el siempre estuvo allí para apoyarla aunque en un principio creía poco y nada su historia, no se negó nunca en ayudarla. Abrazo con fuerzas el osito Fredy de él, se lo había dado la noche de la primer pesadilla. "Es para que te proteja cuando yo no esté" le había dicho. "que ironía de la vida", pensó ella en sus adentros siempre se reía de su primo por dormir con ese oso, pero ella ahora lo necesitaba más que nunca para dormir. Abrazo con fuerzas el osito, y sus ojos comenzaron a hacerse pesados otra vez, quedándose dormida profundamente.

**ZzzzZ**

-Gwen!, que bueno que despertaste, el desayuno ya está listo

-Gracias tía Sandra, espero que no te haya sido molestia el quedarme unos días con ustedes

-No querida, hacía tiempo que no te veíamos, ya que siempre estas ocupada con tu trabajo

-Si eso es verdad, ¿y Ben?

-¿Ben? el salió muy temprano hoy, fue a buscar algún lugar en donde esconderte

-Si yo se lo pedí, no quiero poner en riesgo sus vidas ni la de mis padres

-No te preocupes vas a ver que todo saldrá bien, de seguro que esas amenazas son una falsa alarma

-Eso espero…

**ZzzzZ**

-¿Se supone que aquí debo vivir?- dijo Gwen al ver la cabaña llena de polvo y súper descuidada que había conseguido Ben

-Si es lo mejor que pude conseguir en poco tiempo

-Ben, no es por ofenderte, pero hubieras buscado una cabaña con menos…

-¿Con menos arañas? No te preocupes, algunas de ellas serán mutantes pero no son muy grandes

-No, yo te decía con un poco más de espacio y con menos polvo, espera… ¿qué dijiste? ¿Arañas?- Gwen sale corriendo de la cabaña. Ella no se dio cuenta en un principio pero todo era una broma de Ben- ¿por qué te ríes? ¡No es gracioso!

-Tendrías que haber visto tu cara Gwen- decía Ben mientras reía incontroladamente

-Ya re dije que eso no es gracioso, sabes que le tengo pánico a las arañas

-Si ya lo sé pero no pude contenerme, hacía años que no te jugaba una broma como esa

-Tonto- le la un pequeño golpecito en el brazo, mientras ella también se contagiaba de la su risa

-Mira Gwen a unos pocos metros de aquí se encuentra el rio, si quieres uno de estos días podríamos i a nadar

-¿Y por qué no ahora?

-¿Gwen te parece? Hay muchas cosas que hacer en la cabaña.

-Si tenés razón, otro día será- dijo con un tono decepcionado

Comenzaron la limpieza del lugar, pronto Gwen se dio cuenta que había mucho espacio en esa vieja cabaña y para su sorpresa Ben le dijo que se quedaría unos días con ella para que no estuviera tan sola. Al terminar la limpieza, ellos dos estaban tan agotados que se acostaron en una vieja cama doble que había en el lugar.

-Ben, creo que estoy en todo mi derecho de reclamar esta cama como mía

-No, eso no, yo conseguí el lugar así que te me vas a dormir en el sofá-cama

-¿Por qué? Yo soy la que se tiene que esconder aquí, vos solo te querés quedar acá para hacerme la vida imposible unos días más

-¿Y qué pasa si eso es verdad?- pregunto con un tono muy seductor

-Se lo voy a decir a Mike

-Cónstaselo, por alguna razón es tu prometido- su tono seductor cambio repentinamente a un tono entre triste y enojado

-¡No es mi prometido! Estoy cansada que últimamente me lo repitan como un disco rayado. ¿Sabes que voy a hacer?

-¿Que vas a hacer?

-Esto…- se quita el anillo de compromiso y lo arroja por una de las ventanas que oportunamente estaba abierta. Ben la miro con cara de "¿Que está haciendo?" y luego se puso a reír, hacía años que no veía una actitud así en ella

-¿Sabes Gwen? Todos estos días has actuado como yo lo hacía a los 10 años

-Es que seguí tu consejo, trato de vivir mi infancia, aunque creo que ya estoy un poco crecidita de mas- los dos rieron suavemente unos momentos, pero después Gwen se puso seria- ¿sabes que Ben? Estos últimos días he sentido muchas cosas, que no se si son correctas…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Han despertado en mi sentimientos por una persona, que nunca en mi vida pensé que pasaría eso.

-Gwen, creo que tendrías que ser sincera con lo que sientes y si es para bien esa persona te sabrá corresponder

-No Ben, ¿es que no entiendes? Es algo que mis padres nunca aceptarían y tampoco los de el- unas pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a correr por su mejilla

-Gwen dime quien, es tal vez te pueda ayudar de alguna forma, pero ya te dije que no me gusta verte llorar- le dijo mientras limpiaba con sus manos las lagrimas

-El problema es que eres tú-

Ben quedo en shock ante tal confesión. ¿Podría ser verdad? La razón por la cual él había dejado de ser héroe, ¿le estaba diciendo ahora que lo amaba? Si era así, ¿por qué no se lo había dicho antes? No encontraba respuesta a sus preguntas y mucho menos cuando los inexpertos labios de Gwen se posaron en los suyos. No fue un beso perfecto de parte de la chica, pero era un beso de amor. Ella retiro sus labios, para poder respirar y para ver que reacción tenía el ante todo, pensando con un poco de miedo a que sea una negativa. Pero para su sorpresa el la abrazo tiernamente y le dio un beso correspondiendo al anterior.

-Ben ¿que fue lo que nos paso?

-No lo sé Gwen, todavía no lo se

Los dos quedaron completamente dormidos, abrazados el uno al otro, todavía había muchas cosas que hacer pero ya había caído la noche y no había tiempo para hacerlas. Esa noche ella no tuvo ninguna pesadilla, en lugar de eso soñó con una vida distinta en donde ella y Ben eran felices sin que nada los molestara…

**ZzzzZ**

-Charmcaster ¿encontraste el lugar en donde se esconde Gwen?

-No, todavía no

-Es raro, me prometiste que la destruirías y no haces ni el mínimo esfuerzo por hacerlo

-¿Y qué pasa si te destruyo a ti? ¿No tendría la misma repercusión?

-No, te equivocas, cualquier cosa que me hagas no le afectara para nada

-Y ahora dime algo, ¿por qué tú especialmente la quieres destruir?

-Porque ella no me permitió ser feliz… es por eso que la odio

Charmcaster solo miro a la persona que le daba órdenes, le costaba creer que ese ser estuviera ayudándola a destruir a su peor enemiga, es mas todavía dudaba de su confianza pero hasta el momento era la única ayuda que tenia para poder terminar de una vez por todas con Gwendolyn Tennyson…

**N/a: hola a todos!!!!! Capitulo nuevo!!! Espero que lo disfruten. Cualquier duda o comentario me lo hacen saber. Nos vemos y se cuidan. Besitossss =)**


	5. Revelaciones a la Familia

**Ayer 11, hoy 25**

**Capitulo 5: Revelaciones a la Familia**

**Ben 10 no me pertenece, esto es solo para pasar el tiempo, lo mismo con la película "Si tuviera 30"**

**Referencias: **_**BLABLA:**_** relata algún hecho del pasado o algún sueño**

"**BLABLA": pensamientos**

* * *

-Ya sé quien me puede ayudar- dijo Charmcaster con una sonrisa maliciosa

-¿Y quién?- dijo la voz misteriosa

-¿Quien más? Su sombra, esa chica que es su asistente

-¿Laura?

-Sí, siempre dijiste que ella estaba con Gwen solo porque ella era famosa, ¿no?

-Si tenés razón, aparte ella juro que algún día que no sería solo la sombra de Gwendolyn Tennyson

-¿Y qué te parece? Ves que pienso bien las cosas antes de actuar

-Sí pero vas a necesitar mucho para destruirla si es lo que deseas

-¿Porque no dejas de estropearme los planes? Demasiado tengo con tratar de vengar a mi tío

-Sí pero tu tío era más fuerte que tú y mira como término, aparte ella te ha derrotado muchas veces

-¡Me tenés cansada!- Charmcaster lanzo un rayo a donde estaba esa sombra con quien hablaba, pero no le hizo daño para nada a esa misteriosa silueta, es mas el rayo regreso hacia Charmcaster con el doble de poder dejándola en el piso y retorciéndose de dolor- Te odio

-Eso te demuestra que yo y ella somos más fuertes que tu, pero estando en mis condiciones no puedo hacer nada para lastimarla. Ahora quiero que pongas manos a la obra y destrúyela de una buena vez

-Si señora- dijo Charmcaster con odio y saliendo de la habitación donde se encontraba

**ZzzzZ**

Esa mañana todo parecía diferente, Gwen por unos momentos pensó que todo había sido un mal sueño y que era la novia de Ben. Preparo el desayuno para él, todavía estaba dormido y quería sorprenderlo con algo delicioso, pero sus planes fueron frustrados; vio acercarse un auto a la cabaña. Eran sus padres y sus tíos, Gwen cuando los vio se adelanto y fue a despertar al bello durmiente…

-Ben, Ben… ¡Ben! – el grito lo había despertado

-¿Qué pasa? Estaba en lo mejor del sueño... justo cuando tu y yo íbamos a…- de repente él se dio cuenta de lo que iba a decir y sonrojado cerro su boca apresuradamente

-¡¿Que?- lo miro con cara rara- mejor ni me cuentes tu sueño, vístete que nuestros padres llegaron y si te ven en mi cama van a sospechar algo

-¿Tu cama? Perdóname querida primita pero ya te dije que era mi cama

-¡No seas así! ¡Yo soy la debe esconderse en esta cabaña, tu estas de agregado nomas!

-Eso dolió- dijo con una cara entre ofendido y chistosa

-Ben si no te levantas ahora sí que te va a doler-

-¡Está bien! aparte de eso ya me tenía que ir-

-¿Te vas? ¿A dónde?

-Tetrax necesita que lo ayude con su nave, ¿o creías que me iba a quedar toda la eternidad aquí contigo?

-No es eso, solo que me hubieras avisado antes

-Gwen nuestros padres están por atravesar la puerta en unos segundos y lo mejor para nosotros por ahora es que finjamos que ese beso nunca sucedió

-Bueno lo hare, pero esta noche prométeme que veremos unas películas junto

-Prometido- le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla- ahora me tengo que ir se me hace tarde- y salió de la cabaña dejando a Gwen sola por unos segundos allí adentro

-Hola Gwen! Gracias por nuestra segunda luna de miel- decía su madre- Gwen?

-¿Que?- ella no había salido del trance en el que la había dejado ese pequeño beso de Ben- perdóname mamá estaba pensando en muchas cosas

-Por eso mismo venimos con tu tía, es hora de preparar tu boda

-¿Mi boda? ¡Ah sí! ¡Mi boda!- ella no se acordaba todavía de que se había comprometido- ¿y papá y el tío Carl?

-Sabes cómo son ellos- dijo Sandra- nos acompañaron porque querían pescar, y dejar a las mujeres hablando solas de este asunto

-Bueno creo que podríamos comenzar, ¿no?

-Si querida, lo más antes posible- contesto su madre

Las horas pasaban y Gwen solo pensaba en el regreso de Ben; pero aun así se mantenía atenta a todo lo que decía su madre y su tía, no quería preocuparlas y además sabía que ellas no creerían su historia. Hablaron de los invitados, la comida, el lugar en donde se realizaría el gran evento, y otros detalles más. Pero Gwen estaba distante.

-¿Gwen nos escuchas?- pregunto Sandra

-Si tía las escucho-

-Pero no sugieres nada, ¿qué te pasa?-

-¿Les puedo hacer una pregunta?- las dos mujeres asintieron- ¿qué pasaría si estoy enamorada de alguien más? Alguien como… no sé como…

-Como Ben- dijo Sandra sin pensarlo dos veces

-¿Ben? No, no es el…

-Gwen no nos puedes engañar, lo pudimos ver en Ben cuando salió de aquí hoy de mañana, hacía años que no lo veíamos así de feliz- le contesto Sandra

-Pero es mi primo, yo se que ustedes no lo aceptarían…- trato de salir del problema en el que se había metido

-Lo sabíamos desde que llegaste de ese viaje con tu abuelo y el, las cosas entre ustedes habían cambiado y nosotros lo habíamos empezado a notar y acordamos que si ustedes eran felices no nos meteríamos en el asunto, pero nos decepcionamos después de su cumpleaños N°11- le comento su madre

-¿Así que no tienen problema con que seamos primos?

-¿Problema? El único problema aquí es Mike, ¿qué le dirás?

-No lo sé por eso lo quiero pensar unos días. ¡Gracias! ¡Son las mejores!- Gwen las abrazo con fuerza y con alegría por saber que no había ningún problema con sus padres en aceptar su relación con Ben

**ZzzzZ**

-¿Así que si tu tomas mi lugar, me sacaras a la molesta de Gwen del camino?

-Tenlo por seguro

-¿Y por qué debo confiar en ti?

-Porque mi odio hacia ella es más fuerte que el tuyo, Laura…

-Muy bien acepto pero quiero que después me dejes a Mike para mi sola

-No hay problema, hasta donde yo sé él ha tenido varias charlas privadas contigo

-¡Eso no te importa!

-Ya lo sé y a Gwen le interesan otros tipos de personas, alguien como Ben…

-¿Ben? Creo que te equivocas, se odian mutuamente y más aun desde que su abuelo murió

-Cree lo que te digo, yo lo sé de alguien muy cercano a Gwen

-No me importa, mientras yo pueda ver a Gwen estrellarse contra una pared, cualquier cosa es beneficiosa para la causa

-¿Así que aceptas?

-Por supuesto, esta tarde debes ir a buscarla junto con Mike a donde está escondida, espero que hagas tu mejor trabajo

-De eso estate segura

Las dos jóvenes rieron maliciosamente, eran tan diferentes y al mismo tiempo tenían algo en común; el odio que sentían por Gwen no lo sentía nadie más que ellas… o tal vez se equivocaban…

**ZzzzZ**

-Así que… ¿las cosas con Gwen se arreglaron?- preguntaba un alienígena que tenía el cuerpo constituido en su totalidad de cristal no tan común en la Tierra

-Sí, estamos mejor que bien, si quieres tener un panorama del asunto

-¿Tus padres lo aceptan?

-No lo sé, pero tu planeta si

-Pero no estamos ni en el mío, ni en Marte, ni en Xenón, estamos en la tierra y sus costumbres son las más raras de todo el universo

-Tal vez por eso el abuelo nunca quiso que le confesara mis sentimientos

-Max era un buen hombre y no quería que Gwen y tu sufrieran

-Sí pero había formas para decirlo, no como lo había hecho el

-Ben, creo que necesitas saber algo…

-¿Qué cosa?

-Max aceptaba su relación, solo que no quería ver que te ilusionaras en vano ya que Gwen en ese tiempo salía con Kevin y en paralelo con Mike Morningstar

-¡¿Que?- ahora Ben no entendía nada, Gwen en ese tiempo "amaba" a Kevin, ¿cómo era posible que ella lo traicionara con Morningstar? – La Gwen de la que tú hablas no es mi Gwen, no es la de ahora

-Explícate-

-Ella se comporta como una niña, más bien dicho es una niña… hace tiempo que no veía a Gwen de esa forma. Creo que la Gwen de ahora quiere recuperar el tiempo perdido, quiere dar una oportunidad a lo nuestro, y si llega a funcionar nunca se arrepentirá

-Hace tiempo que no te veía de esa forma

-¿De qué forma?

-Tan enamorado, tontín… Bueno ya terminamos… ¿estás seguro que Gwen querrá dejar la tierra por un tiempo?

-Lo único que me queda es llevarla a Anodine para que este segura, sabes que Charmcaster encontró un aliado que le garantizo destruirla de una buena vez, y ahora que la recupere no quiero perderla otra vez

-Quiero que hables con ella… mañana a la tarde quiero su respuesta, hasta ese momento no podre mover ningún hilo para que ella este segura.

-Está bien lo hare, no te preocupes estoy seguro que aceptara

**ZzzzZ**

-¡Ben! ¡Llegaste! –Gwen salió a recibirlo con alegría

-Hey! ¿Qué pasa?

-¡Te tengo grandes noticias, nuestros padres aceptan nuestra relación! ¡Estoy tan feliz!

-¿Si? ¿Y que pasara con Mike?

-Todavía no lo he pensado, no sé como decírselo

-No te preocupes, tengo algo importante que decirte- el puso su mirada seria- sabes que me volvería loco si te pasara algo por eso quiero llevarte al planeta de nuestra abuela

-¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No, quiero! ¡Quiero quedarme aquí contigo!

-Iré contigo, no te preocupes

-Pero… ¿y nuestros padres?

-Gwen creo que es lo mejor

-Deberías hacerle caso a Ben- dijo Mike al salir del auto junto con Laura

-¿Mike? ¿Laura? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Venimos a saludarte Gwen y para ver cómo te encontrabas con Ben

-Si crees que me ofendes con lo que decís, Gwen ha tenido los mejores cuidados conmigo

-De eso no lo dudo- dijo el rubio- Gwen, ¿puedo hablar contigo a solas?

-Sí, debo hablar contigo cosas muy importantes

Los dos se alejaron de la cabaña dejando a Ben y a Laura solos, iban caminando por la orilla del rio cuando Gwen tomo valor para decirles las cosas a Mike

-Mike quiero que sepas que no puedo aceptar este anillo- se lo quito de su delicado dedo y lo coloco en la mano de Mike- estoy enamorada de otro hombre

-Es de Ben, ¿no?

-Si -suspiró- lo amo desde que éramos niños y creo que he sido una estúpida por tratar de separarlo de mi vida

-Entonces no tengo nada que decir. Que seas feliz con el inútil de tu primo

-¡El no es ningún inútil! Es la persona que se preocupa por mi más que nadie en este mundo así que dirígete con más respeto hacia el

-Si eso es lo que quieres mejor desaparezco de tu vida- Mike se fue de aquel lugar y se dirigió a su auto seguido unos pasos atrás por Gwen

Al llegar a la cabaña lo que vio Gwen fue como un balde de agua fría sobre ella…

**

* * *

**

**N/a: Hola a todos! Tarde con este capítulo pero aquí lo tienen, aparte de eso les adelanto que en próximo hay pelea entre Gwen y Charmcaster :D así que espérenlo que pronto lo tendré…. Nos vemos :) Besitosss**


	6. Una posible explicación

**Ayer 11, hoy 25**

**Capitulo 6: Una posible explicación**

**Ben 10 no me pertenece, esto es solo para pasar el tiempo, lo mismo con la película "Si tuviera 30"**

**Referencias: **_**BLABLA:**_** relata algún hecho del pasado o algún sueño**

"**BLABLA": pensamientos**

No sabía dónde estaba, hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba en la cálida cama de la cabaña. Pensó por unos momentos que todo había sido un mal sueño hasta que se dio cuenta que todavía seguía teniendo 25 años. Gwen pesadamente se volvió a acostar en la cama tapándose con la frazada, le dolía la cabeza y no recordaba nada desde que había visto a Ben… ¡un momento! Pronto los recuerdos volvieron a su cabeza…. ¡Ben se estaba besando con Laura! Por eso mismo ella recordaba que lanzo un par de maldiciones a el por lo estúpido que era y a ella por lo mierda de persona que era. Después de eso había comenzado llorar mientras se internaba en el bosque justo cuando una fuerte tormenta estaba comenzando, después de eso el recuerdo volvía a ser borroso. Unas cuantas cristalinas lagrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas, realmente le había dolido lo que Ben había hecho, creía que el la amaba y por eso trataba de protegerla; pero al verlo con Laura su corazón se había hecho pedazos.

Unos pasos la hicieron salir de sus pensamientos, al estar cubierta hasta la cabeza por las frazadas no podía ver quien se acercaba pero si escucharlo, era una voz femenina que nunca había conocido pero que extrañamente recordaba que la había escuchado alguna vez. Escucho como se acercaba lentamente a ella, tenía miedo tal vez era para hacerle daño, pero se equivoco. La persona que se acerco a ella; le hablaba dulcemente y la hacía poner en calma.

-Vamos mi pequeña, deja que vea ese rostro tan bonito que tienes- dijo dulcemente la voz

Gwen se quito la frazada de su rostro y vio el rostro de una mujer de unos 90 años que le sonreía maternalmente

-¿Quién es usted?- pregunto con temor

-Soy tu abuela en este universo paralelo- contesto la anciana mujer

-¿Mi abuela? ¿Universo paralelo?- ahora si estaba más confundida que antes- ¿Podría explicarme con más claridad?- la mujer solo sonrió con ternura y comenzó a explicarle a Gwen como había terminado ahí

-Mi nombre es Verdona y esta no es mi verdadera forma, realmente soy mucho más joven de lo que parezco; soy una anodita y la Gwen que vive en este universo es un hibrido entre anodita y humano. En cambio en tu universo tú eres solo una chica que practica la magia y no tiene ninguna relación consanguínea con los anoditas.

-Así que estoy en otro universo… ¿y la Gwen que vivía en este? ¿Qué le paso?

-Solo sé que tu estas aquí reemplazándola- dijo seriamente- no sabemos que pudo llegar a ocurrirle a ella, tal vez esta en tu universo como también pueda estar vagando sin sentido en algún otro lugar; lo único que ha quedado de la Gwen de este mundo es su cuerpo el cual tu alma ocupo

-Ahora entiendo un poco mas toda esta cosa loca, pero me siento muy agotada como para tratar de volver a mi universo ahora mismo o de buscar a la Gwen que vivía en este mundo

-Lo sé querida, no es fácil que tu cuerpo tome la forma de anodita cuando tu alma no tiene ninguna conexión en este mundo. ¿Recuerdas lo último que te sucedió?

-No recuerdo nada, solo unas imágenes borrosas…- el rostro de Gwen se entristeció al recordar que lo último que había visto era a Ben con su supuesta "amiga"

-No te preocupes querida, pronto lo recordaras…

**N/a: Hola a todos! Si quieren ponerme en la lista de los más buscados del F.B.I. para encontrarme y luego torturarme tienen todo su derecho, lo merezco por no haber actualizado ninguna de mis historias. Perdón por el capitulo corto pero tenía la idea en la cabeza y quería publicarla antes de olvidarme. Espero que les guste a todos y perdón otra vez T_T. Besitos **


End file.
